Not Alone
by Xtremeroswellian
Summary: Bosco learns what happened to Faith and Fred in "Blackout."


Title: Not Alone (1/1)

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I only wish they were mine. Sadly, I own nothing. Well, actually, I do own stuff, but nothing in connection to the characters, or plot or the show...that all belongs to Edward Allen Bernero, John Wells, NBC and bunch of other talented people with whom I have no affiliation. Don't sue please. 

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Up through and including, "Blackout." 

Summary: Bosco learns what happened to Faith and Fred in "Blackout." 

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know the link. Otherwise, it's home is at my site, Only Time: www.geocities.com/angel_roswell/onlytime.html

Category: Post-episode fic, post-"Blackout"

Subcategories: Faith/Bosco friendship, angst

Author's Note: This little piece just popped into my head when I woke up this morning and I decided to jot it down and share. Hope you all like it. :)

* * *

Not Alone

Bosco finished up the paperwork he'd been working on and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 11:15. His shift ended fifteen minutes ago. 

He frowned deeply. The power had been restored two hours ago, and the chaos in the city had started to calm down, thankfully.

Faith had never made it to work.

Bosco stood up, walked to the desk and filed the paperwork, then stuck his head in Lt. Swersky's office. "Boss?" 

Swersky looked up. "Bosco, what are you still doing here?" 

He didn't answer. "Yokas ever call in?" 

"What? You mean you haven't heard?" he asked, surprised. 

"Heard what?" Bosco asked, feeling dread build in his stomach. Had she been hurt? Or one of the kids? "What happened?" 

"Yokas and her husband got stuck on an elevator at Angel of Mercy. They were trapped for seven hours. Her husband had a heart attack. The doctors aren't sure he's gonna make it." 

Bosco stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Fred had a heart attack?" 

Swersky nodded grimly. "She didn't sound too good over the phone." 

"Thanks." Bosco turned and headed toward the locker room. He wanted to change clothes and get out of there. He had to get to Faith.

* * *

Faith stared at the tile floor of the hospital E.R. waiting room, feeling numb. All around her there were other people waiting. A couple of younger children were running around the the room yelling as their tired mother tried to get them to stop. A baby across the room was shrieking at the top of her lungs. One older woman sat in a chair in the corner, sobbing quietly, blood staining her blouse. 

She was completely alone. 

At that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, expecting to see one of the doctors. Instead, she found herself looking up into her partner's blue eyes as he gazed down at her. "Bosco! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. 

"I would have come down sooner, but I just found out," Bosco told her, squeezing her shoulder lightly before sitting down on the small sofa seat beside her. "How's he doing?" 

Faith looked away, shaking her head. "I don't know. They haven't told me anything." 

He just nodded and leaned forward on the seat, his arms resting on his knees. He was silent for a minute. Then he turned his head to look at her. "Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to go pick up the kids, bring them here? Or go stay with them?" 

"No, they're uh...they're staying with Mrs. Hall tonight." 

"What about coffee? Or something to eat? Want me to go to the cafeteria and get you something?" 

"I'm okay, thanks." Faith took in a deep breath and met his gaze. "You should go home, Bosco. Get some sleep. I'm sure you had a long day." 

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." 

"Bosco--" 

"I'm not leaving, Faith." His tone left no room for argument.

She accepted his response and stared down at the floor again. The tile pattern began to blur and she frowned. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt Bosco's hand came to rest on her back. 

Faith lifted a hand to her face to wipe away her tears, but to her utter horror, a sob she'd been holding back managed to escape her throat. 

"Come here," Bosco said quietly, gently pulling her toward him.

She didn't have the energy or the drive to resist. She felt his arms fold around her and she pressed her face into his shoulder. She began to cry, softly at first, and then harder, letting it all go.

He held her tightly and rubbed her back. "It's okay," he said, his voice low. "It's gonna be all right. He's gonna be all right, Faith. He's strong." 

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided but Bosco didn't let her go. She laid her head on his shoulder, allowing his embrace to comfort her. 

They sat together in silence for a long time, waiting. 

"Mrs. Yokas?" 

Faith lifted her head to see a doctor motioning to her. She stood up, swallowing hard. Bosco stood up as well. 

She started to walk over to the doctor, but he caught her hand. She turned to look at him. 

Bosco met her eyes, his gaze serious. "No matter what happens, you're not alone," he said, squeezing her hand. 

Faith nodded. "I know," she whispered. She gave him a small, grateful smile, squeezing his hand back. Then, together, they walked over to the doctor. 

~End~

* * *


End file.
